Traición Alternativa
by edwinguerrave
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la traición no es tal? ¿Si Peter hubiera perdido el "Fidelio" por otras causas, aunque las consecuencias fueran las mismas? Tratemos de presentarlo en un relato enmarcado en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", y que es regalo para Mirkran. Feliz Navidad, maravilloso día de Reyes y mejor 2016!


**Traición alternativa**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el_ _ **"Amigo Invisible 2015-16"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

 _En mi caso, este obsequio es para mi_ _amigo invisible (o "secreto", como le decimos en Venezuela) de "reserva",_ _ **Mirkran.(1)**_

* * *

Apenas Peter Pettigrew se enteró de lo que ocurrió en el Valle de Godric, en la casa de sus amigos James y Lily Potter, se sintió consternado. A pesar de la celebración que comenzaba a crecer entre los magos y brujas, él no podía celebrar. No sabiendo que él era el portador del encantamiento _Fidelio,_ que se suponía protegería a la familia de los seguidores de Voldemort.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pasó? —preguntó a algunos magos que celebraban la caída del Señor Tenebroso—, ¿realmente murieron?

—¡Tranquilo, amigo! —le respondió alguien, ofreciéndole una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla—. ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Hoy hay que celebrar! ¡Brindemos!

—Se dice que alguien traicionó a los Potter —indicó una bruja bastante joven, incluso menor que Peter, que voluptuosa y sonriendo, se le acercó—, el Señor Oscuro los atacó y el bebé se salvó, destruyéndolo. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que celebrar! —insistió, mientras contorneaba sus caderas contra el sorprendido mago.

—¡No, no puede ser! —exclamó Peter, alejándose de ese grupo, arrojando la jarra y _Desapareciendo_ rumbo al Valle de Godric, mientras intentaba recordar cómo se había roto el encantamiento. Al llegar, seguía sin tener alguna idea.

Corrió entre el griterío de la gente que iba y venía, y al ver la casa de los Potter comprendió el grado de destrucción causado. A lo lejos logró ver una enorme figura que tomaba vuelo en algo que le recordó…

 _¿La motocicleta de Canuto? ¿Dónde está?_

—¡Peter! —la ahogada voz de su amigo, corriendo hacia él, le generó más dudas que alegrías. Cuando llegó, las fuertes manos de Sirius le tomaron de los hombros, y una pregunta, como un ladrido, taladró sus oídos—: ¡Dime que no los vendiste, Peter! ¡Dime que no los traicionaste, que no nos traicionaste!

—¡No, Sirius, mi querido amigo! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que pude haberlos traicionado! —Peter lloraba tanto por el dolor por la muerte de sus amigos como por la presión que ejercía Sirius en sus hombros—. Nunca podría traicionarlos, a ninguno de ustedes. Siempre los considero mis hermanos, me aceptaron a pesar de mi fragilidad, ¿Cómo los iba a vender al Señor Tenebroso?

—Entiendo —replicó Sirius, aún con dudas, y se desapareció junto a Peter al parque frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde hizo que _Colagusano_ se sentara en una banca—, si tú, el único "guardián secreto", no los traicionó, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo Voldemort sabía que estaban allí?

—Yo también me lo pregunto, Sirius, hermano; de verdad no sé cómo descubrió la casa de seguridad.

—Sabiendo como es Voldemort, pudo haber leído tu propia mente, y no te habrías dado cuenta.

Peter tembló ante esa perspectiva, porque ¿qué tanto sabía Voldemort de su amistad y fidelidad a la Orden del Fénix? Había tratado de infiltrarse al círculo de mortífagos, en una misión que él consideraba suicida, para intentar reportar a la Orden del Fénix sobre las andanzas de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, mientras era el "guardián secreto" de los Potter, por propia decisión, lo que le angustiaba a morir.

Aún no confiaban en Severus Snape, muy a pesar de la opinión del mismísimo Dumbledore, por lo que algunos miembros de la Orden, como los Longbottom, los Potter y Sirius, habían pensado en infiltrar a algún agente poco relacionado con ellos. Peter se negó, ofreciéndose en persona a integrarse al grupo de mortífagos. De eso había pasado poco más de tres años, el tiempo que tenían conociendo de la profecía de Trelanwey.

—¿Y qué pasará con Harry? —preguntó angustiado, mientras los rayos del amanecer despertaba ese sector de Londres.

—No sé —contestó Sirius, igualmente consternado—. Cuando llegué a la casa, ya estaba Hagrid rescatando a mi ahijado, y me dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro. Por eso le dejé la motocicleta. Tenemos que buscar a los mortífagos que quedan, _Colagusano,_ hay que reducirlos.

—Me parece bien, _Canuto_ —asintió Peter, levantándose y estirándose un poco; mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la varita, siguió—. Debemos frenar los desórdenes que puedan provocar, y así averiguaremos quien se metió en mi cabeza y supo dónde estaban. Creo que tengo una idea de dónde están Mulciber, Yaxley y Goyle; escuché que se escondían en una casa cerca de la biblioteca de Chelsea, y que allí esperarían. Creo que aún deben estar ahí.

—Pues no perdamos tiempo —Sirius suspiró, como si agarrara energías, y señalándole a Peter que guiara el camino, apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Apenas llegaron a un callejón lateral de la Biblioteca, se encontraron a los tres mortífagos, quienes sometían a un grupo de _muggles,_ amenazándoles. Inmediatamente inició una refriega, Peter y Sirius por un lado, Mulciber, Yaxley y Goyle por el otro, escudándose en el grupo de diez a doce _muggles,_ lo que hacía complicado repeler y atacar a su vez.

En un momento dado, los amigos se encontraban separados, atacados de lado y lado por los mortífagos, mientras otros _muggles,_ sorprendidos, veían cómo varios locos se gritaban y apuntaban con palitos. Cuando el grupo de curiosos se hizo más grande, Mulciber gritó, imitando muy bien la voz de Peter, « _¡Lily y James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste?_ », para que luego, riéndose, Yaxley lanzara un _Bombarda_ hacia la entrada del callejón. Entre el humo y los escombros, los tres mortífagos _desaparecieron,_ dejando a Peter y Sirius, sorprendidos.

Justo antes de disiparse el humo, Peter y Sirius vieron el desastre, la destrucción provocada por los mortífagos, y de alguna manera supieron que hacer sin necesidad de decirlo. Peter cortó su dedo meñique y mientras se convertía en rata, Sirius provocó una segunda explosión, permitiéndole huir.

 _Si alguien puede averiguar quién le sacó la información del Fidelio es él mismo,_ pensó Sirius mientras el humo se disipaba; _sólo espero que lo logre, me estoy sacrificando para que pueda encontrarlos. Espero que ubique a Lupin, lo podrá ayudar…_

 _¡Lo siento, hermano!_ Fue lo último que pensó Peter antes de convertirse en rata y huir, entre el dolor físico de su automutilación y el pesar por saber que Sirius se sacrificaba para que él, el considerado menos hábil de los Merodeadores, tuviera la posibilidad de averiguar quién lo había explorado mentalmente; _No sé si volveré a verte, o en qué condiciones ocurra. Sólo espero que cuando nos encontremos podamos recordar los buenos tiempos y no este desastre…_

Corrió por las cañerías de Londres, mientras intentaba pensar a dónde ir y comenzar a investigar sobre el paradero de Remus, el Merodeador faltante, el que provocó que él mismo, Sirius y James decidieran estudiar la animagia, la transformación a voluntad en animales. Su camino lo llevó a la zona cercana al Parlamento, donde salió a la calle, se transformó nuevamente en humano y _Desapareció_ rumbo a la primera etapa de un imposible: encontrar a Remus, y junto a él, vengar la muerte de James y Lily y el sacrificio de Sirius.

* * *

Nota al pie:

(1) De acuerdo a las "lechuzas mensajeras", " _Te mando el PM para saber si podrías hacerte cargo de una reserva. Tendrías que escribirle a_ _ **Mirkran,**_ _y sus peticiones son las siguientes:_

 _ **Fácil:**_ _Quiero una historia con Rolf y Luna como protagonistas. Si es una amistad o un romance, queda a elección del autor. La temática es totalmente libre._

 _ **Intermedio:**_ _Quiero una historia que trate de aquel velo en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Qué es en realidad? ¿Un dispositivo de teletransportación? ¿Un atajo en el continuo espacio tiempo? ¿El puente entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos? La única puntualización es que no quiero que la historia sea muy sci-fi, sino que se apegue más a lo que es el Potterverso._

 _ **Difícil:**_ _Quiero una historia en el que Peter jamás traiciona a los Potter, pero que la escena del Valle de Godric sea la misma (Lily y James muertos y que Harry sobreviva y Voldemort sea derrotado). Pero ojo. No quiero "atajos" justificar el argumento, como viajes en el tiempo, Imperius, pociones extrañas, torturas o cosas como esas. Depende del ingenio del autor para enlazar de manera natural la no traición de Peter con la escena de Valle de Godric. Me gustaría ver cómo se comportaría la historia con un Peter que no es tildado de traidor y de cómo es su relación con Harry (si es que sobrevive a la Primera Guerra). Adicionalmente, me gustaría ver la evolución de Peter, la forma en que llegó a la conclusión que valía la pena sacrificar su vida por sus amigos y no actuar por cobardía._

 _ **Canción:**_ _Me gustaría leer una historia basada en la canción "White Pearl, Black Oceans..." de Sonata Arctica (pueden encontrar las letras en la página…)._

 _ **Consideraciones Generales:**_ _Quiero que las peticiones se apeguen lo más posible al canon (exceptuando la canción, que da mucho para un AU), que los personajes estén bien caracterizados (en caso de emplear personajes conocidos) y, por favor, si se va a incluir romance, que sea lo menos azucarado posible."_

En este caso tomé la petición **difícil** y espero que este WI? cumpla con las ideas maestras propuestas por el _**Brother of Metal,**_ pues es una de las ideas más interesantes que se han planteado. Para mí es un gustazo haber aceptado tan atractiva misión, aunque no estoy especialmente satisfecho con el resultado… Feliz Navidad, excelente día de Reyes y mejor año 2016!


End file.
